Scherbatsky's Choice
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Barney has been hurting ever since Robin had chosen Kevin over him and the rest of the friends have no idea what was going on with him, until a tragedy wakes them all up, especially Robin. She realizes that she has to choose the one man who will make her truly happy. This story takes place in season seven, after the episode, Tick Tick Tick...
1. Chapter 1

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter One

In the year 2030…

Kids, as we all know, in the end of 2011, your Uncle Barney broke up with Nora, for a reason at the time, the rest of us had yet to be told. The break up was taking its toll on Barney, though he tried to act as normal as possible. We just didn't realize that he was hurting because of something else. It wasn't until February of 2012 that a tragedy woke us up to the truth and changed all of our lives forever…

February 12, 2012…

Four of the five of our little group sat at our usual booth inside MacLaren's bar that Sunday afternoon, as was Kevin, who sat beside Robin with his arm draped around her shoulder. Barney was the only one missing. None of us noticed as much as we should have that he had become distant whenever Kevin was around.

Our conversation that afternoon was mostly about what our plans were for Valentine's Day coming up in only two days. He had been so busy with work and worrying about his and Lily's baby that Marshall had completely forgotten about it and had begun to freak out as soon as the subject was brought up.

"I can't believe you allowed me to forget about Valentine's Day, Ted!" Marshall shouted after his wife got up and went into the bathroom. "Some best friend you are. Maybe I should make Barney my new best friend."

"How was I supposed to know that I had to remind you that Valentine's Day was coming up?" I responded. "You're the one who's married after all. I don't even have a date for the day. And for your information, Barney didn't remind you about it either."

Marshall replied, "Not the point. The point is that Valentine's Day is only in two days and I have nothing for Lily. What am I supposed to do?"

Robin answered, "Just get her something kinky. She'll love it!"

"I'm sure something kinky is exactly something any pregnant woman wants," Kevin said.

"Kevin's right," Marshall continued. "What if she gets offended by what I get her? What if I get her chocolates and she thinks that I am hinting that she's eating too much junk? What if I get her a gift certificate to a fancy restaurant and she was hoping for theater tickets? What if…?"

I cut him off as he responded, "Marshall, relax! I'm sure that whatever you decide to get Lily; she'll love it. As long as it comes from your heart."

Marshall scoffed as he replied, "That's easy for you to say, Ted. You don't even have a date. What do you know? Valentine's Day is in just two days. How will I ever find her something in just two days?"

"Ted's right, Marshall," Robin said. "You need to relax. Everything's going to be just fine. And by the way, Ted stole a blue horn from a fancy restaurant to impress me. He knows how to charm a girl. Up top!"

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she walked back out from the bathroom just as Robin and I gave a high five. "Did Barney call to tell us that he scored Ted a hooker or a stripper for his Valentine's Day date? Just tell me it isn't Stripper Lily cause that would be weird."

"Ted, I didn't know that you wanted me to get you a stripper for Valentine's Day?" Barney said as he finally arrived. "This is awesome! I can't believe you're asking me to find you a date again."

I replied, "I've never asked you to find me a date, Barney. You've always just tried to shove them at me. No strippers and no hookers either; I mean it!"

Barney responded, "Fine. Ooo, what about…?"

We all shouted out at once, "No!"

"Fine!" Barney groaned as he gave in. "I guess you don't want to hear about the Star Wars loving bookworm, and lover of architecture, whom I talked you up to when I met her earlier today while I was out."

"You talked me up to a girl, who loves Star Wars, who loves to read, and who loves architecture?" I asked surprised. "Barney that's awesome! Who is she? Would she be interested in going out for Valentine's Day? Wait, what's wrong with her?"

Barney put his hand over his heart and answered, "Ted, I am hurt that you don't trust me enough to think that I could set you up with a normal, boring girl as you like them."

I replied, "Sorry, Barney. It's just that your track record of finding me a date isn't the best. Is she really as great as she sounds?"

"She's only great for you, Ted," Barney responded. "I'll set up the date. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do."

"But you only just got here," Lily said. "I thought we were all going to catch up? Marshall and I haven't seen you guys as much since we've moved."

Barney answered, "I've got something I have to do before five o'clock. We'll catch up later."

Kevin spoke up again saying, "I actually have to go run an errand before five as well, but I'll meet up with you guys a little later for dinner. Maybe we can go see a movie later?"

"Yeah, a movie sounds great!" Robin replied. "There's a great one about this hot couple, whose love lives are turned upside down when this other guy admits he has feelings for the woman and she struggles with who she is truly in love with."

"Sounds awful!" Barney responded. "That kind of stuff doesn't really happen, you know. Besides, it's hardly romantic."

Barney rolled his eyes as Robin looked at Kevin lovingly and he said, "Maybe, but it is still the perfect make out movie. Sorry, Ted. If you want we can see something else, we can. Robin and I can catch this one another time."

I answered, "That'd be great. I would hate to sit between you and Robin and Lily and Marshall as you all make love for two hours. I'm sure Barney feels the same way."

"Actually, I won't be able to make it tonight," Barney replied as he grew more and more uncomfortable as he watched Robin with Kevin. "I have a date tonight. I gave myself a challenge to have sex with a type of woman that I've never been with before and believe me, that hasn't been so easy seeing as I have been with almost every type of woman imaginable. However, I found her. She's a… wait for it… a professional clown. I told her to make sure she's all costume suited up for tonight. Yeah, Baby! Up top!"

"Ewe, is there any woman you won't sleep with?" Lily asked disgusted as I responded to Barney's high five.

Barney responded, "Uh, yeah. A woman, who've I've already had sex with. Ha! Gotta go! Stinson out!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Barney left and then Kevin stood as he said, "I've got to go too, but I will meet you guys for dinner around six at that burger joint you guys claim have the best burger here in New York."

"Not just here in New York," Marshall stated adamantly. "It's the best burger in the entire world."

"You know that you couldn't possibly know that seeing as you've never been everywhere in the world to try every single restaurant that sells burgers," Kevin answered.

Marshall glared at Kevin as he glumly replied, "Fine, it's the best burger in New York and that I do know for sure."

I confirmed his statement as I said, "Marshall's actually right about that. One night we went all around this city tasting every burger in order to find the perfect burger that Marshall had been searching for for years since having it one time. This place really does have the best."

"Great, I'll meet you there!" Kevin responded and then lent down to kiss Robin goodbye. "Just text me the address. See yah!"

The rest of us stayed at MacLaren's and ordered another round of beers and a tropical fruity drink without alcohol for Lily. About twenty minutes later, Kevin walked into a jewelry store and was shocked to find Barney standing at the counter with a gift bag in his hands as he finished paying for the gift. As he turned around to leave the store, Barney was just as shocked to find Kevin standing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Two

Barney only stared at Kevin, who appeared to be ignoring him for the moment, as he walked inside the store and headed toward the counter to speak with the store's sales associate. Barney began to walk toward the door to leave, while Kevin asked the woman behind the counter for the gift he had ordered ahead of time, but once she disappeared into the back room to go and find it, Kevin turned toward Barney, stopping him from exiting the store, but Barney kept his body and head turned away from him.

Kevin spoke up first as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Barney answered, "I was just picking up a gift myself. Have fun tonight. I'm sorry I can't make it."

"Barney, listen," Kevin said as Barney started to leave the store once again. "I can't help, but notice that you have been uncomfortable and feeling awkward around our group lately. You've been a bit more distant. Don't get me wrong, you seem to be hiding it pretty well and the rest of the guys don't appear to have noticed, but I'm a therapist. I am very good at reading people."

"Yeah, well you are not my therapist, so don't try to get inside my head there, Doc," Barney replied a bit more hostile than he had intended. "My head will only make your head spin and you'll crack up. It ain't pretty. I'm sorry."

Kevin nodded and responded, "It's all right. Look, I know that something is going on between you and Robin. I can tell that you still have feelings for her, but she and I are really happy. Whatever happened between the two of you is over. I need you to understand that in case you're planning on giving her that gift you just purchased."

Barney looked down at his bag and answered, "This gift isn't for her. It's for my mother. I get her something every year for Valentine's Day since she has no one else. I promise you that nothing is going on between me and Robin; not anymore. We were a terrible couple. I'm just glad that she's finally happy again with someone, who deserves her. I am…"

Before he could finish, the sales associate came back with a small box in her hand and Kevin turned to speak with her as she spoke up saying, "I found your order, Sir. It is quite exquisite. Whomever you're about to give this ring to, is a very lucky lady indeed."

Barney finally looked up in shock as soon as he heard the woman mention the ring. His chest tightened and he suddenly couldn't breathe. The last time he even felt remotely like this was when I told him we were no longer friends, shortly after he had admitted to sleeping with Robin.

"Thank you very much," Kevin replied to her as she finished checking him out. "Have a nice evening."

"You bought Robin a ring for… for Valentine's Day?" Barney stuttered.

"Yes," Kevin answered firmly. "Robin and I are getting married."

Barney responded quickly, but firmly, "Listen to me, Kevin. I have known Robin for years. Believe me that if you ask her to marry you, you will scare her away and if you love her, as I can see that you do, you will not blow what the two of you have together. She doesn't deserve to be hurt again and this will hurt her."

Kevin replied a little too smugly saying, "We've already talked about it and she's agreed to be my wife. You are right, she was quite hesitant at first and I was almost afraid that we were finished, but I managed to change her mind after a long talk. I just had to agree to make it as long of an engagement as she needs. I only bought her this ring to make it official."

"This is really happening," Barney said almost in a whisper.

"Yes, this really is happening," Kevin answered. "Listen, I didn't want to say this, but I can see that you are still in love with her and I don't want you around to confuse her about her decision. She chose me. I am asking you to stop seeing her for awhile, at least until you can get over her for good, even if that means that you don't hang out with the group any longer. It's a terrible thing to say, but if you want Robin to be happy, you will do this. It is what is best for her."

Barney looked at Kevin despondently and nodded slightly, as he could no longer speak, turned to open the door, and slowly walked out. Kevin tapped the ring box lightly on the palm of his hand as he thought about the terrible things he just said to a man he somewhat considered a friend until now. He felt bad for hurting Barney, but he knew that those things needed to be said. He just wasn't sure how to explain his actions to Robin, Marshall, Lily, or I when the time came, but if he knew Barney as well as he thought he did, our friend would make it clear to us that his absence was of his own doing.

Shortly after six o'clock that same evening, Kevin walked into the burger joint evident only by a green door. The rest of us were already there and Lily was getting impatient waiting for Kevin to arrive. Once he finally did, she almost gave our waiter a heart attack when she growled angrily and yanked down on his arm to get his attention so that she could order.

As the waiter finished taking our orders and walked away, Lily looked at us sheepishly and said, "I'm hungry. I've been hungry a lot lately and short tempered too. I'm sorry, Marshmallow. Ooo, marshmallows. That sounds delicious! Marshall, we need to stop by the market on the way home to get a bag or two, or twelve."

Marshall nodded and replied, "Ok, Lilypad. How's it going, Kevin? Did you get whatever you needed in time?"

Kevin kissed Robin as he sat down at our table and then responded, "Yes, I did; piece of cake. So, did we decide what movie we're seeing tonight?"

"I wonder if Barney has met up with his clown yet," I said instead of answering Kevin's question. "Clowns are creepy."

"I know!" Robin said in agreement. "They have perverted grins and their laughs are annoyingly scary as hell. I had a dream once where…"

Marshall interrupted her as he replied, "No one wants to hear about another one of your twisted dreams or nightmares, Robin. Sorry, but they're just weird and sometimes disturbing."

Lily added, "They really are. Has Robin ever told you about her dreams, Kevin?'

"I stopped being her therapist before we got into them, thank goodness," Kevin answered.

"You're lucky," I responded. "But I'm sure that you'll hear some of them at some point. She might just be waiting to get to know you better before scaring you away."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Robin replied. "What about your twisted dreams you have of Barney? How many have you had now?"

Marshall smugly laughed as he asked, "You have dreams about Barney?"

I looked at Robin as I grumbled, "Robin, I thought I told you not to tell anyone about those?"

Robin answered, "Man up, Mosby! Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

"Fine!" I said childishly.

The waiter came and gave us their burgers, which we ate greedily, as we were all pretty hungry. When we finished, we left the restaurant and went to go see a horror flick that was playing. We were all in the mood for a laugh, knowing that the movie was going to suck and it totally did, but what made it worse was that the blood and guts splashing across the screen made Lily throw up; on me. I told myself to remember never to go see another horror movie with your Aunt Lily as long as she was pregnant.

Marshall took Lily home to take care of her, while Robin and I headed back to our place and Kevin back to his. I was anxious to take a shower and Robin was thinking about turning in early so that she wouldn't be so tired for work the next morning. Little did we all know that earlier that afternoon would be the last time we saw Barney for the longest period of time away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Three

Valentine's Day had come and both of the couples in our group had plans for the day. Kevin and Robin had an early romantic dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city and then went to a big Valentine's ball at the Plaza, New York City's grandest hotel. Kevin never told us how he scored an invitation.

Marshall spent the day practically worshipping Lily. First, he made her breakfast in bed and continued by giving her a shoulder massage, leg massage, and a foot massage. He did all of the chores which Lily usually did, including the cooking, so that she could just sit back and relax. Finally that evening, Marshall took Lily to see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, something she's always wanted to see. Marshall did amazingly well after all the freaking out he did two days ago.

All I did that day was hang around my apartment and watched every Star Wars movie back to back, while I waited for your Uncle Barney to call me with information about my set up with who seemed to be the perfect girl. The date never happened. Barney never called, nor did he answer his phone whenever I tried to call him. The truth was, I hadn't talked to him since the other day. It didn't make a whole lot of sense the more I thought about it that night while I waited for the others to join me at MacLaren's for drinks. They all showed up by quarter to midnight.

"So you never heard from Barney at all today?" Lily asked as they all sat down in their booth. "I haven't heard from him since he told us about his clown date. I really wanted to know how that went."

"Maybe the clown went all psycho on him," Marshall said as I shook my head in answer to Lily's question about whether or not I have spoken with him. "Maybe Barney's trying to hide from her after she tried to attack him and he's currently on the run."

I joined in the conversation as I responded, "If Barney was trying to hide from a psycho clown, he would have come to us for help. Unless, he hired friends in the CIA to protect him, in which case he wouldn't be able talk with us. We have no idea what kinds of things he's really capable of. He's so secretive about his job and the things he does when he's not with us."

Robin spoke up finally saying, "Guys, this is ridiculous! Barney has never gone this long without at least talking to one of us, even if it's just on the phone."

"I'm sure that he's fine," Kevin replied. "He's probably just depressed that he couldn't score a hot chick for tonight. He could be having a run of bad luck."

"Kevin's probably right," Marshall agreed. "He'll be in touch when he's ready. What do you say we get ourselves a round of drinks?"

Valentine's Day ended just as any other typical day, with all of us sitting together in our usual spot, with a round of drinks. The only difference was that Barney wasn't there with us and deep down the four of us couldn't shake that something was going on with him. However, it wasn't until a week later that I went into GNB for a meeting with one of my bosses in charge of my building that I discovered Barney had quit his job.

I called up Marshall after I finished my meeting to tell him the shocking news and that my boss had assigned me to work with a new supervisor. He then proceeded to call up Lily, who in turn called up Robin. We decided that night to go by his apartment to find out once and for all what was going on. Marshall, Lily, Robin, Kevin, and I got together after we all finished with work and headed to Barney's apartment, not knowing what we were going to find. None of us knew that Kevin already knew what was troubling our crazy friend. We made our way up to his apartment and I knocked on his door three times, each time a little louder.

I was about to knock again, when I was interrupted by someone, as he walked over to us and asked, "You guys are friends of Barney Stinson?"

I answered, "Yeah, we haven't seen him for a while. Do you know where he is?"

"I help to manage this building," the man responded. "I don't know where he's at, but I'm afraid to tell you that he's moved out."

"Moved out?" I asked shocked. "You mean he moved out of this building?"

The manager shook his head and glumly and replied, "I mean out of the city. He didn't say why, but I could tell he was pretty upset. I've never seen him like that before."

Robin looked down as tears welled up in her eyes and asked angrily, "Why would Barney suddenly pack up everything and move away without telling us? What could possibly be going on? Did we do something?"

I answered, "Maybe we did. I mean, it took us a week to come and find him. Maybe he felt we didn't care enough about whatever it is he's going through and decided to leave, but that doesn't explain what made him up and quit his job. And he wouldn't just leave without talking to us first."

"Before he left, Barney asked me to let you guys into his apartment because he left a few things for each of you," the manager said. "He's left this apartment to a Robin and Kevin for their new home. Rent is covered through the end of the year. Maybe the rest of the gifts will explain a few things for you. Here are the keys. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Barney's left us his apartment?" Robin asked sadly.

As they slowly walked inside and looked around, Marshall responded, "It looks like he's left us everything of his, including his giant television; everything except for his suits."

I went to the closet and replied, "Not all of them. It looks like he's left you and me a few of our own. Our names are on them and he's left you and Lily a new bassinette for your baby."

"Oh!" Lily and Marshall cried in unison as I pulled the bassinette out for them.

The bassinette was a light blue and it had pictures of teddy bears all around it. Inside the bassinette we found a bunch of stuffed animals and toys Barney had gotten them for their son. It was all perfect and Marshall and Lily were openly weeping. My name was also on Barney's storm trooper costume he kept in the corner.

Then, Robin looked down on the coffee table in the center of the apartment and found a box with her name on it, as well as a letter that was addressed to all of us. She handed me the letter to read out loud and then slowly unwrapped and opened her gift as I began to read.

The letter said, "_Dear Friends, I'm sorry that I left so abruptly without saying goodbye. The truth is, I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave if I faced you. I guess that makes me a coward, just like I was many times before. I know that you wouldn't understand why I had to leave and I can't tell you the truth, but know that this is all for the best._

_ Each of you are about to accomplish something spectacular and wonderful in your lives. Lily and Marshall, you're about to have your first child. He's going to be perfect! Just be sure to buy him his first suit for when you take him out for the first time to show him off to people. You know my suit guy. He'll be a legendbaby!_

_ Robin and Kevin, congratulations on your engagement! I'm sorry if I ruined the surprise for everyone else in case you haven't told them yet. I hope the two of you will be truly happy and enjoy the apartment. Robin, I left you something extra. It's something I've been working on for a long time and would have been a shame to not give it to you. This charm bracelet once belonged to my mother, but I've replaced the charms with different memories we've had over the years. I hope you like it._"

I paused as I looked over at Robin, who was crying softly as she turned the bracelet around in her hands. There was a charm of both the American flag, as well as the Canadian flag in memory of him trying to prepare her for her American citizenship and in honor of her gaining her dual citizenship. None of us really knew what the other charms symbolized for her, but we could all see that she understood and was deeply moved.

I continued, "_And finally Ted, I want to thank you for being my best friend, no matter how many times I've complicated your life. Most of the time, I was the worst friend ever and yet you were always there for me. I can't thank you enough, except for by giving the number at the bottom of this letter. It's for the woman I told you about the other day. I'm sorry it's late. I promise you she really is the perfect girl for you._"

And kids, it turns out that she really was the perfect girl for me. She turned out to be your mother. I just didn't meet her until later down the road at a wedding due to circumstances that I will tell you about in a little while, but first I need to finish the letter and a few other things.

The end of the letter reads, "_I want you to know I am thankful to all of you for being my friend for so many years. There will never be anyone else in my life like you. Take care of yourselves and each other and please forgive me for not being able to tell you why things have to be this way. Do not ever forget me. On second thought, who am I kidding? Like you could. I am too awesome to forget! Sincerely, Barney Stinson._"

"This sucks!" Lily cried out. "We can't just accept all of these wonderful gifts and let him leave our lives forever. He means too much to us. We need to find him and drag him back here even if he starts kicking and screaming. We need to do for him, what he did for me when I left for San Francisco."

"I think you all should to respect his wishes and maybe one day he'll come back on his own," Kevin said as he finally spoke up.

Marshall shook his head and responded, "No! Lily's right. We need to find him. I can't accept that he's just gone."

Lily continued, "We need to know what we've done to chase him away."

"I think I know why he left," Robin quietly said sadly. "This is all my fault." 


	4. Chapter 4

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Four

We all turned to look at Robin as she sadly admitted that she felt Barney's disappearance was her fault. From the look on her face, we could all see that she blamed herself for something terrible and that Kevin had no clue what it was. He appeared to be just as surprised as the rest of us, but his face clearly showed he was hiding something from us as well.

"Whatever it is, Robin, you can tell us," Lily said as Robin struggled to begin. "It won't change how we feel about you."

"Don't say that until you hear me out," Robin replied as she and Lily slowly sat down on the couch, while I sat in the chair next to it, Marshall took a seat on the floor, and Kevin remained standing across from Robin.

Robin finally began as she said, "Back on the last day of the hurricane last year, while you guys were tending to Marshall after his accident, something almost happened between me and Barney, but we were interrupted. However, the night you revised your slap bet so that Barney could finally remove the ducky tie, something happened again and this time we gave in. Barney and I slept together that night. That was what I was trying to tell you the next night in the hospital, Kevin. That was the terrible thing I did, but you weren't the only one I hurt. The next night at the party on the cruise ship, Barney and I spent the whole night freaking out about whether or not we should tell you and Nora what we had done. In the end, we both decided we needed to tell you because we realized that we still had feelings for each other and we were planning on meeting up that night to talk about us. Barney broke up with Nora for me, but I got scared and Kevin, when you told me why you loved me, I thought that staying with you and keeping this a secret would be easier, for me. I'm so sorry, but now I realize that I made a mistake. I saw the hurt on Barney's face that night and I think he's been carrying that pain around with him ever since. When he heard Kevin and I were getting married, the news must have pushed him over the edge and he decided he could no longer stand being around us. I'm so sorry you guys; Kevin."

Lily pulled Robin into a hug as she began to cry, while Kevin looked down in disappointment and answered, "I was the one, who told you not to tell me what you did, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I always knew something was going on between you and Barney. I mean, you did almost try to sabotage Barney's relationship with Nora and then assaulted a bimbo with big breasts. I am willing to put this all behind us. I still want to marry you. I love you."

"You do realize we are still going to do whatever it takes to bring Barney back home, right?" Marshall asked. "I mean, the five of us have been through everything imaginable; good times and bad, but we've never let the bad come between us. This time is no different."

"Wait a minute, how did Barney find out about you and Robin being engaged when the rest of us didn't even know?" I asked as I suspiciously began looking over at Kevin.

Kevin started getting uncomfortable as he began to shift from one leg to the other. Lily, Marshall, and Robin turned to look up at Kevin as I did and could see that something was definitely off.

Robin stood from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Kevin as she asked, "Kevin, did you say something to Barney about us getting married? Did you say something that made him run away from us?"

Kevin looked away and then back at Robin as he responded, "I never expected he would go this far. As I said, I always knew that there was something going on between you two. The other day before we met up at the burger joint, I ran into Barney at the jewelry store when I went to pick up your ring. When I saw him standing there with a gift bag in his hand, I assumed he was purchasing a gift for you and I was upset. I told him about us being engaged."

"But Barney didn't quit his job, whatever it is he does, and he certainly didn't move away from a city that loves more than all the bimbos he's been with just because you told him of your engagement," Lily said angrily. "I mean, he would have been depressed and mopey, but he would have been happy for you and Robin."

"Lily's right," I added. "What else did you say to him?"

Robin grabbed Kevin by his shoulders and forcefully replied, "Please, Kevin. Tell me what you said to him."

Kevin finally answered, "I asked him not to come around anymore until he could get over you, even if that means he doesn't hang around with the group anymore either. I told him that you chose me, not him."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind," Robin responded. "I don't know if something can possibly happen between me and Barney again, but I do know that I can't be with someone, who could hurt someone else that I care about very deeply; not any of my friends. You've hurt us all. Believe me, I know that I'm not innocent in this whole mess. I hurt you too and for that I'm truly sorry, but we're through. Please, take your ring back and leave."

"I'm sorry too," Kevin replied. "Goodbye, Robin; guys."

After Kevin left the apartment, the rest of us gathered Robin into another hug as she cried softly. We stayed that way for a few minutes until she finally pushed herself away from us and left to go into the bathroom. When she came back out, we saw she had fixed herself up and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

I spoke up saying, "Robin, I'm so sorry about Kevin. Truthfully, we never really did believe he was right for you. We just didn't want to upset you by saying anything that might hurt you. Why didn't you tell us about what happened between you and Barney?"

Lily continued, "You and Barney may not have worked out the first time and we may have tried to split you up, but Barney's grown a lot since then, especially since he was with Nora. And you've grown too. Maybe…"

"I don't think anything can happen between us again, but I do know that we have to concentrate on finding him and getting him back home," Robin interrupted. "Do any of you have any idea where he would go?"

"I would have suggested that he may have gone to stay with his mom, but the manager of this building said he moved out of New York," Marshall answered.

I responded, "Which means he didn't go to stay with James or Jerry either. He must be alone."

Lily asked, "So then, where do we start looking? He could be anywhere by now and you know that fool's capable of anything. Who knows what he's been up to?"

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll find him. He can't be too hard to find. I'm sure there'll be a trail of women he left behind. We may be able to follow them like breadcrumbs."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I hope you're right," Robin replied as she placed the charm bracelet Barney had given her on her left wrist. "I certainly hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Five

Weeks had gone by and we still had yet to find a lead as to where Barney may have disappeared to. He wasn't writing at all in his blog and we tried to get in touch with several of the women he knew, even though we know that Barney never sleeps with the same woman more than once, with the exception of Robin and Nora of course. Not even his mom, dad, or brother knew where he was. Your Uncle Barney really went through a lot of trouble in order to keep us from finding him, or so we thought at the time.

I walked into my apartment one afternoon after work to find that the window nearest the fire escape that led up to the roof was open. Robin had moved into Barney's apartment, since he had gone through the process of turning it over to her, but she still spent time at my place as well. I knew that Robin would be up on the roof smoking, which she only did when she was having a particularly rough day. After setting all of my things down, except for a grocery bag, I slowly walked up there in order to speak with her and when I found her, I saw that she been crying earlier.

As she held her latest cigarette in her hand and turned when she heard me walk up behind her, she said, "You know that yesterday was Barney's birthday, don't you?"

I nodded as I answered, "Yeah, I remembered."

"We should have been out celebrating with him, but instead, he's out there all alone doing, God knows what," Robin replied as I set my bag down on the table I had set up earlier that morning. "Why do I always have to choose the easy way?"

"You don't always choose the easy way, Robin?" I responded. "You've made a lot of tough decisions."

Robin shook her head and scoffed as she replied, "Yeah, but not when it involves my relationships."

I disagreed with her again as I said, "Not true. You chose to go out with me, even though you believed it was a bad idea. And you chose to be with Barney before too, even though you knew that was an even worse idea."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out," Robin responded angrily.

"It brought you to this moment," I answered. "It made you realize Barney is who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Robin looked at me with a confused face and asked, "What are you talking about?"

I replied, "You have been crying every night since he's left. I'm not blind or deaf. You've never gotten over him, even when you were with Kevin. Why do you think it was so easy for you to give into your feelings for him that night the two of you slept together, while you were with Kevin?"

"If that's true, then why did I choose Kevin instead?" Robin cried angrily.

"Because you were scared," I responded. "You always get scared when you become too close with someone. Just think about this; you and Barney are so alike in so many ways. By the time we find him, you need to have figured out for yourself exactly what it is you want and tell him the truth. I think you'll be happy with your answer. And so will we."

"Ted's right," Lily said as she and Marshall came walking up behind them. "None of us remembered Barney's birthday until today. You would think we would since he's all we've been thinking about these last few weeks."

Marshall replied, "We brought cake with thirty candles on it. We're still not exactly sure how old Barney really is. I can't believe he's never told us."

Robin answered, "Oh, he's thirty-seven."

I turned to her and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because, sometimes Barney talks in his sleep," Robin responded. "You'd be surprised by what else I know. Although, I still haven't learned what it is he really does at his job, or did."

"I don't think we'll ever know that secret," Lily said. "What do you say we cut into this cake and get our party started a little early?"

Everyone laughed as Marshall began to cut the cake and I pulled out a couple bottles of champagne, some plastic cups, as well as some sparkling cider for Lily. I poured the drinks and then I raised my glass for a toast.

"To Barney, the craziest guy we know and yet one of the best friend's any of us will ever have," I said.

"To Barney!" We all shouted together after we had all raised our glasses.

Three days later, Goliath National Bank finally laid the foundation for my new building. My new project supervisor was standing there beside me and I hated the man, even though he seemed to be a decent guy. I was just angry that it wasn't Barney there as it should have been. However, a part of me wondered if maybe he was in the crowd that had gathered around somewhere. I hoped that he was.

However, I received a heartbreaking phone call later that evening that told me he couldn't possibly have been there after all. It was the kind of phone call that no one wants to receive when it was about someone they cared about. Once I hung up with whoever it was, who gave me the bad news, I dialed up Marshall's and Lily's number to tell them what I had just learned. Then, I slowly dialed Robin's number and waited for her to pick up so that I could relay the message to her as well.

When she finally picked up out of breath after the fifth ring, she quickly spoke up first as she said, "Sorry about that, Ted; I was in the shower. I almost didn't catch you in time. What's going on?"

I slowly and sadly answered, "I need you to meet me, Marshall, and Lily at the Metropolitan Hospital Center right away. I'm afraid that I just received a call from one of their nurses, telling me that Barney's there."

"Are you telling me that Barney's come back home only to end up in the hospital before he could see us?" Robin asked angrily. "What…?"

"Actually, according to the nurse I've just spoken with, Barney's been there for several weeks now," I replied solemnly. "I don't think he ever left New York."


	6. Chapter 6

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Six

I quickly got off the phone with Robin before explaining what little I had been told, threw on my jacket, and ran out the door. I caught a cab and made it to the hospital within twenty minutes. As soon as I walked in, I spoke with the receptionists at the desk, who told me to take a seat in the waiting room for a doctor to come out and speak with me.

Since Marshall and Lily lived out in Long Island, Robin was the first to arrive after me and as she did, she ran towards me and frantically asked, "What did the nurse say? Is he going to be all right? What happened?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and quickly responded, "Whoa, easy, Robin; just slow down! The nurse didn't give me any information about his condition yet. I have no idea how he is or what happened to him. All I know is that he's been here for a little over a month."

"And no one called us this whole time?" she cried. "That's ridiculous! What kind of hospital is this?"

"Barney probably told them not to inform us he was here," I answered. "He doesn't want us to know where he is, remember?"

Robin sarcastically replied, "If that's true, why would they inform us now, hmm?"

Before I could say anything else, Marshall and Lily came in as quickly as they could as Lily asked, "How is he? Have you heard from the doctors yet?"

"I haven't heard from them yet, but I'm sure they're pretty busy and will come to speak with us as soon as they can," I replied.

"I can't believe he's been in the hospital this whole time all alone," Marshall said sadly.

Lily pulled his arms around her for comfort as she responded, "Maybe he hasn't been all alone. Maybe James, or Jerry, or his mom has come to visit with him. They did tell us they didn't know where Barney was, but they could have just told us that to keep us from finding out he was here."

We continued talking amongst ourselves quietly as we sat down in the waiting room as we were told to do. Forty-five minutes passed and we still hadn't spoken with a doctor yet. We were all beginning to grow impatient. After waiting for another ten minutes, I decided to get up to speak with the receptionist again to find out what was taking so long, when I saw a doctor finally walking toward us.

The others stood up and joined me as the doctor came over and I was the first to speak up saying, "My name's Ted Mosby. I received a call about our friend, Barney Stinson. How is he?"

The doctor looked at us gravely and answered, "I'm afraid that his condition isn't good. He's stable, but I'm not sure for how long or if he'll ever come out of it."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked more angrily than she meant to. "What happened to him?"

"I'm afraid that a little over month ago, your friend was shot twice in what the police suspect was a mugging, although as far as I know that hasn't been confirmed," the doctor replied as both Robin and Lily began to cry. "You'd have to speak with them about the details. The first bullet hit him in the upper part of his chest, closer to his right shoulder than in the middle. Luckily for him, the bullet didn't hit any of his vital organs, but he did lose a lot of blood and we had to put him on a ventilator to help him to breathe. We almost lost him twice while we were operating on him. He's off the ventilator now, but we still have him hooked up to a tube running under his nose to keep the air circulating properly."

I interrupted as I asked, "You said that he was shot twice?"

The man continued, "I'm afraid that the second bullet was the more severe of the two. It struck him in the left side of his head, just above his ear. The bullet didn't enter far and thankfully, we were able to remove it safely and without any obvious complications, but he's been in a coma ever since he was brought in. We won't know the extent of the brain damage caused until he wakes up, if he does at all."

Robin collapsed to the floor as she cried even harder and I knelt down to hold her in my arms to try to comfort her. Lily was also about to collapse, but Marshall helped her over to a chair so that she wasn't sitting on the cold, hard floor in her condition. He too held his wife in his arms.

"Why wasn't I informed that this happened when it did a month ago?" I asked as both Marshall and I fought back the tears that threatened to fall from our eyes as well. "I am Barney's emergency contact. I should have been informed."

"Your friend has been registered here as a John Doe up until this afternoon because when he came in, he had no form of identification and no one here knew who he was," the doctor responded. "The police weren't able to figure out who he was either. We only learned who he was from a doctor, who used to work here, as she came today to wait for her husband as he got an ex-ray taken. Her husband shared the same room briefly with Mr. Stinson, she told us who he was, and where to get his medical records sent from. If it weren't for her, we still wouldn't know who he was. I assure you, we are doing everything we can for your friend. Does he have any family members you can contact?"

Marshall answered, "I got into contact with them on our way here. They'll be here when they can. I told them we would keep them informed until they arrive. Thank you for your help, Doctor. Can we see him now?"

The doctor replied, "I'll take you to him. Don't worry about the visiting hours. I'll speak with the nurses about letting you all stay with him for as long as you want. He's been alone long enough."

"Thank you," I said again.

After the man led us to Barney's room, he left us alone, as we slowly walked over to stand by his bedside. We couldn't believe what we were seeing as we looked down at our friend lying there so still. He was the last of us we ever expected something so tragic to happen to. Before the whole disaster with Kevin occurred, he was like a kid hyped up on tons of sugar and coffee. Even afterwards, he still acted like he was Peter Pan. Now, he was just like the dying Tinker Bell, waiting for us to clap louder and louder until our belief in him restored his health. If only it were that simple.

"I can't believe he's been here all alone this whole time we've been looking for him everywhere else," Lily said sadly.

Marshall nodded as he added, "And we were just celebrating his birthday. This is so unreal."

I responded, "I'm sure Barney's going to be all right. He's continued to hold on for this long."

"Why?" Robin finally spoke again angrily. "Right now, all Barney knows is that he has just lost his best friends and that he's all alone. This isn't fair. I never got the chance to correct my mistake. I never got the chance to tell him, to tell him that I love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Seven

Over the next few nights, the four of us and Barney's family members took turns staying with him in the hospital. Robin took time off work to stay with him as often as she could. If Marshall, Lily, or I could have, we would have done the same, but we weren't really in the position to be able to do so.

Your Aunt Robin had fallen into a pretty deep depression since then and I had become pretty determined to figure out what happened and who had hurt him. The day after we first saw him in the hospital, Marshall and I went to the police station to find out what they knew, while Lily stayed with Robin. When we walked up to one of the officers' desks, I asked the man to speak with the officer in charge of Barney's case. A few minutes later, two men in plain clothes walked over to us and introduced themselves as the detectives we were looking for.

"Gentlemen, we understand that you're here for the details of the John Doe in the hospital for the gunshot wounds?" one of them asked.

"His name is Barney Stinson," Marshall answered firmly. "He's a good friend of ours and we'd like to know what really happened and who hurt him."

The other detective replied, "You're right. We're sorry."

I spoke up as I asked, "Do you know what happened?"

"A woman, who just moved here to get away from her ex-husband, was being harassed by him after he followed her here," the man responded. "Witnesses in the bar said the man was an angry drunk and according to her, your friend stepped in after the man smacked her across the face for leaving him. He punched him once in the face, knocking him to the ground, and when the ex attempted to hit him back, others stood behind him. It was enough to humiliate the ex and he left the bar, but when your friend left on his own, he snuck up on him and shot him twice outside, first in the chest, then in the head. The guy must have robbed him before running off."

"Your friend's lucky to be alive," his partner added. "I'm afraid we have yet to find the man responsible, but I assure you we're doing whatever we can to find him."

I turned to Marshall and then back to the detectives as I said, "Anyone who knows Barney would see him as a self-absorbed fool, but when it counts he has a way of surprising people somehow; especially us. Please give us a call when you find the man. Thanks."

The men shook our hands and then Marshall and I left to go back to the hospital. We explained to Lily and Robin what we learned and Robin didn't take the news very well. She stormed out of the hospital and headed to the gun range where she always let her anger out. If she wasn't at the hospital or at home crying and stuffing her mouth full of food, we knew that the gun range was most likely where she was.

Less than a week later, I received a call from the detectives, who told me that they had finally caught the man, who hurt Barney. Robin was already at my apartment when the call came and she quickly called up Lily, who was still at school for some program her kids were preparing for.

We met up later that night at the hospital with a case of beer, which we had to sneak in, in order to celebrate the small victory, but as we arrived and headed toward Barney's room, we ran into Jerry, who was pacing in the hallway outside his room. When he saw us walking over, he came over to us with a smile on his face.

I spoke up first as I asked, "Hey Jerry! Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," he answered. "He started to wake up. I think he's going to be ok."

"Your son is awake, Mr. Whitaker, but I need to speak with each of you before I allow you in to see him," the doctor replied as he came walking out of Barney's room. "His vitals are good and his breathing has improved, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news. He has no memory of…."

I interrupted the doctor to ask, "What do you mean he has no memory? Do you mean…?"

The doctor nodded despondently and continued, "I'm afraid that he doesn't remember what happened to him, that he doesn't know who he is, and that he won't remember who any of you are either. There's a chance that he'll begin to remember things on his own as each of you try to help him remember his life, or maybe once his head wound is fully healed things will change, but I need you to know and be prepared for the possibility that his memory may never come back. The best thing you can do for him is be patient. Don't try to force him to remember. That could end up doing him more harm than good. I'm sorry. You're welcome to go in and see him now."

"I think it may be best if the four of you went in to see him first," Jerry said. "I think I'll go out and speak with his mother to explain what's happened to her, then maybe we can come back to see him together. I'm afraid I won't be any good in the memories department, since the few memories I have with him are pretty much all bad."

"Jerry, we're so sorry," Lily responded as she went up to him to give him a hug.

Jerry continued, "We were finally beginning to move past all that. I don't think I can handle seeing the hurt and disappointment on his face again so soon. Will you explain things to him and let me know when he's ready to see me?"

Marshall nodded and answered, "Of course. Are you going to be all right?"

"I will in time," Jerry replied as he turned to leave. "Do whatever you can for him. I know how much you all mean to each other. He's spoken very highly of you. I'm glad he has friends like you."

"Thank you," Lily responded.

After he was gone, Marshall spoke up as he said, "Wow, I know how hard it was for to lose my dad, but I can't imagine the pain of losing a son, even though we've only lost his memories and not him."

Robin finally spoke up sadly as she answered, "It's almost the same thing. We've lost everything that makes him, Barney. What are we going to do?"

"We do exactly as the doctor said," I replied. "We help him to remember by being there for him, by being patient with him, and by surrounding him with the things that may help to jog his memory. We'll get Barney back. We've never given up on him before and I'm certainly not about to start now."


	8. Chapter 8

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Eight

The four of us entered Barney's hospital room, but before we got too close to his bed where he was resting, I quickly grabbed onto my friends as I thought about the things I had just said to them and whispered, "You guys, I just realized something. I'm lying to myself when I've said that I've never given up on him. It's not true. I gave up on him back when he first slept with you, Robin. I told him we were no longer friends and I didn't speak with him for weeks. It took him almost dying to get us back together, then. What if this is one of the first things he remembers? What if he begins to think I hate him? What if…?"

Marshall interrupted me as he said, "Ted, relax. The five of us have been best friends for over eight years and we've done a lot of great and crazy things. I think any of those memories will come back to him first. Don't worry about it."

"You're right," I responded. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied.

As soon as I relaxed again, we walked around the other side of the curtain and stood on both sides of Barney's bed. He was asleep when we entered, but our movement woke him up and he slowly began to look around at each one of us as he searched his mind to try to remember who we were.

Lily was the first of us to speak up as she softly asked, "Hey Barney, how are you feeling?"

He groggily answered, "I'm tired and my chest hurts a little, but I think I'm all right. The doctor said that my friends were waiting out in the hall to see me. Was he talking about each of you?"

"Yeah, Buddy," I responded. "We're here."

"I wish I could remember who you were," Barney replied. "The doctor explained that I was shot."

Marshall answered, "That's right, but don't worry about that now. I'm Marshall and this is my wife, Lily."

I continued as I said, "I'm Ted and this is Robin."

"Are the two of you married?" Barney asked.

"No!" Robin and I both said together and then chuckled.

Robin responded, "No, we're just really good friends. We all are. It's good to see you awake."

Barney smiled as he replied, "I'm glad to be awake. When will I be able to go home?"

"The doctor hasn't said when you'll be released, but when you are, we can either bring you home to your apartment and Robin can stay with you in your spare room until you're better, or we can bring you back to Ted's apartment, where you'll be able to stay in his spare room," Lily answered. "Or if you want, Marshall and I can take you home with us, but I don't think you'll be very comfortable there. We're a little bit too luvy duvy for you, or so you say. I think we're just perfect."

"I think my apartment will be fine," Barney responded as he laughed and then looked up at Robin. "And you won't have to stay with me. I'm sure I'll be just fine on my own. Besides, maybe by then my memory will be back."

Marshall nodded, "I'm sure you're right. You're one of the smartest people I know; at least intellectually. Each of us has done some pretty wild and crazy things."

Barney started becoming drowsy as he softly said, "I look forward to hearing all about the things we've done, but I think I'm too tired to hear it tonight. Will you be here tomorrow? And my family?"

"Of course we'll be here," I replied. "And I'm sure your parents and your brother will be here too. Get some sleep."

"Thank you," Barney answered as he sank down into his pillows and drifted off to sleep.

We left the hospital and all crammed into one cab as we asked the driver to take us to MacLaren's. After seeing Barney so unsure of himself and everything else, it made us feel strange. We needed something to help take the edge off.

We were all quiet for most of the trip until Lily finally broke the silence as she said, "Well, Barney seemed pretty chipper despite what he's going through. I mean, I would be terrified if I woke up with no memory of who I was and then started talking with friends, who felt like complete strangers to me."

I responded, "That's just Barney. I mean, just because he's lost all of his memories, doesn't mean his personality and behaviors have completely disappeared. He may have seemed fine, but I think he was just hiding his fear for us. When was the last time he allowed us to see him upset?"

"The night he broke up with Nora," Marshall replied. "He was pretty upset that night."

"Yes, but he left a minute after we arrived," I said. "Why? Because he didn't want us to know it."

Robin agreed as she responded, "Ted's right. I've seen him flip out and act crazy, but I don't ever remember seeing him depressed."

As we arrived and walked into the bar, Marshall replied, "He's going to be fine. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. I've been craving buffalo wings all day."

"When are you not craving buffalo wings?" I asked mockingly.

"That's a good point," Marshall answered. "If only MacLaren's had a buffalo wing eating contest to see who can eat the most buffalo wings. Or maybe they could have an all you can eat wings night. That would be cool!"

I raised my hand toward Marshall for a fist bump and responded, "So cool; slap this!"

Marshall responded to the fist bump as he said, "You know, I think I'm going to go speak with Carl about these ideas, right now."

As Marshall got up to speak with Carl at the bar, I turned to Lily and asked, "How are feeling lately, Lil? We've been so wrapped up with everything that been happening with Barney, that we've forgotten to make sure you're doing ok; you know, with the baby and things."

"Ugh, that's right!" Robin replied as she slapped her head in frustration. "I am such a horrible best friend."

"No, I'm doing fine," Lily answered. "I promise. Other than the morning sickness, this pregnancy's a piece of cake. And Marshall's great at being a dad."

"Just wait until you give birth," I responded. "Marshall's totally going to faint."

Robin laughed as she took a sip of beer, causing her to spit it back out. She began to laugh even harder and we joined her. It was then that Marshall came back over and he started to laugh with us, not realizing we were initially laughing at him.

As we got our laughing under control, he asked, "What's so funny?"

I replied, "We were laughing because we all think you're totally going to faint when Lily gives birth to your baby. Then, Robin spit out her beer when she began to laugh. It was hilarious!"

"If I pass out, it's not going to be because I'm weak, all right!" Marshall retorted. "Just because my dad fainted every time one of us was born, doesn't mean I will too. Just leave me alone."

We continued to laugh at each other about a number of different things and it felt really good to be happy again for the first time in weeks. Once Marshall and Lily left to go home, Robin and I headed back upstairs to my apartment and just talked. It wasn't long before she suddenly broke down and began to cry. I just held her and listened as she admitted that she was afraid Barney would never remember us and never be the same man she fell in love with again. I didn't admit to her that I was just as afraid for Barney as she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Nine

Barney's family came to visit him once the day after he awoke, while Marshall, Lily, Robin, and I were working. However, we came to visit him every night to show our support and to talk about our lives since we've been together. His parents and brother lived much further away than the rest of us and couldn't make the commute as often.

After they left that first night, Barney was more awake and eager to learn about who we were, but for some reason, he seemed anxious for us to talk about him. Talking about our experiences over the years was easy, as we've been doing it almost every day since we've become friends; whether it's just between us, or with the many acquaintances we've met.

"We're not exactly sure where to begin," I began. "What is it that you really want to know?"

"I'd like to know more about each of you," Barney answered. "It feels strange talking with friends, whom I know nothing about."

I nodded as I replied, "Well, my name is Ted Mosby and I'm an architect, as well as an architect professor. I've always loved architecture, I love the Star Wars movies, especially A New Hope, I like things such as poetry and classic novels; things that you usually like to make fun of me for, and right now, I'm designing a new skyscraper here in the city. I'm the youngest architect to ever have this opportunity. It's pretty incredible."

Marshall added, "He's already begun the building process and let me tell you, it's pretty great. Ted's a genius."

"Oh, and I love girls," I quickly stated. "You usually set me up with the wrong kind, but I will admit we've had some good times too."

"Yeah, we have," Marshall responded.

Lily spoke up and said, "Anyway, I'm Lily Aldrin, Marshall Eriksen's wife. We've been married for five years, but we've been together for about eleven years and we've only ever been with each other."

Barney interrupted as he asked, "Yet the two of you have different last names?"

"Lily's just hasn't wanted to give up her last name," Marshall answered. "It's kind of complicated. Lily is an amazing artist and an even more amazing cook. When she's not drawing or painting, she's a kindergarten teacher. I'm an environmental lawyer. My boss is a little eccentric, but I like my job a lot. I'm finally doing what I've always dreamed of."

"Our best news is that we're having a baby boy," Lily continued. "We had trouble conceiving for a long time, until one night during a huge hurricane, we finally conceived our child in your apartment's bathroom. It was a miracle."

I interrupted, "The whole miracle is kind of a long story. We'll tell you about it another time. The main thing you need to know about Marshall and Lily, is that they are madly and disgustingly in love. Sometimes, they're too much in love for us to handle."

Robin finally cut in as she said, "It's true. Anyway, I'm Robin Scherbatsky and I'm a serious news reporter. Unfortunately, I work with an idiot and my newscasts usually become a joke for people to laugh at, but it's still one of the best jobs I've ever had because the stories I report are real news stories. I was named after my father, who desperately wanted a son and when he had me he went into denial and treated me like a boy by forcing me to do boyish things, such as hunt, fish, drink scotch, and smoke cigars. However, when I finally began to fill out and became a woman, he snapped out of his denial."

"You really know how to do all that stuff?" Barney asked as he smiled. "That's pretty impressive. You guys all seem pretty great."

"The story of how we all met is pretty good," I replied. "You actually introduced yourself to me one day at a urinal inside a bathroom at a bar we always meet at for drinks and to visit with each other called MacLaren's. You told me this crazy, ridiculous story about taking your deaf brother for a night out on the town and then said that I was gullible because I believed you. You said that if I was stupid enough to believe that, then this girl you were trying to get with would believe it too. Later, you told me you were going to teach me how to live and for whatever strange reasons, you and I hit it off and we became bros and each other's wingmans."

Barney looked up at me as he asked, "Did I always make up such idiotic and crazy stories to try to impress people?"

Robin laughed as she answered, "Yeah, especially around women. You always made up such bull crap for them, but you ended up hooking up with most of them anyway, then leaving them the morning after to avoid any kind of awkwardness."

"Then, you'd meet us at the bar or at my apartment and tell us all about your latest conquest," Marshall added. "Our morbid curiosities make us want to know what wild fable you'll make up next."

"How charming," Barney responded oddly as he seemed pretty surprised by his character.

We just didn't really notice as Marshall went on to tell Barney about how he met him and Lily as he said, "Ted introduced you to me at the bar a few days later and you told me that you were willing to make me your student like Ted. You said that you were like Yoda from Star Wars, except that instead of being little and green, you wear suits and you're awesome. Then, you went on to persuade me that I didn't have to be a one woman kind of man and that with your help I could get into bed with any woman in the bar. You bet me that I could get with the next woman, who walked in, and the only reason why I agreed to the bet, was because the next woman turned out to be Lily, who as you know was actually my girlfriend. We made out for a minute just for your benefit. When you thought I scored with her, since you thought she was totally hot, you thought I was a god and followed me around asking me to teach you how to live. Then, we introduced you to Lily a week later and told you the truth. That was awesome!"

I agreed, "Oh, totally awesome!"

"Our meeting wasn't so impressive," Robin cut in. "I met you all much later on. I walked into MacLaren's one night and Ted told you he thought I was hot. When he was too afraid to speak with me, you introduced me to him. Ted and I eventually ended up dating for a year before we realized we weren't right for each other because we both wanted different things, but we all remained close friends."

"Oh Barney, there are so many stories we can share," I replied as all of us laughed, except for Barney. "There was a time when you dragged me all the way to Philadelphia when we met these two girls at an airport and…"

Before I could finish, Barney interrupted as he said, "Before you get into that, I'd like to go back to sleep. I'm getting pretty tired and it's getting late. If you want, we can continue this on your next visit. Thank you for sharing all these stories."

I looked at Lily, Marshall, and Robin nervously and responded, "Ok. Is there anything we can do for you before we go?"

"No, that's all right," he answered. "Thank you. I'll see you next time. Good night."

"Good night," the four of us replied softly as he lay down while turning away from them and closed his eyes.

We all walked out of Barney's room and once we made it into the hallway, I turned to the others as I asked, "All right, what was that about? Did I say something wrong?"

Lily shook her head as she responded, "No, I think that all those stories were overwhelming for him. I'm sure he's just tired like he said was."

"I think there was something more to that," Robin said as she disagreed with Lily. "Something we said clearly upset him."

"It looks like we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it was," Marshall replied. "Lily and I need to get home, but tomorrow's Saturday and I have the day off. We'll be able to come back and stay with him longer; if he wants us to. You have to realize how hard this must be for him to learn about his life from us."

I nodded and answered, "I can only imagine. Good night, you guys."

They all called back as they all went their separate ways, "Good night, Ted."


	10. Chapter 10

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Barney woke up to the sound of a nurse coming in his room to change the bedding on the bed beside him. She apologized to him when she saw that she had disturbed him. As she was about to leave once she had finished, Barney slowly sat up and pulled his legs out from under the covers in order to move them to the side of his bed as he asked her to send the doctor to his room so that he could check out.

His doctor came to his room a few minutes later and asked, "Good morning, Mr. Stinson. The nurse has informed me that you want to check out. I don't think that is very smart as I can see that you're still in pain.

Barney winced as he stiffly stood up on the ground and replied, "The pain isn't bad. All I need is this sling for my arm."

"The pain in your arm isn't what I was necessarily referring to," the man responded. "How's your head?"

"The headache is still there," Barney answered. "I would suspect that's normal after getting shot there though. I can handle it. Can you please bring my release papers so that I can go?"

The doctor nodded as he pulled something out from his coat pocket and replied, "I have them here. You're probably going to needing your wallet though. Unfortunately, your ID, credit cards, and any cash you had are all missing. This was all the police gave to me to give back to you. Do you have somewhere to go? Did your friends explain where you live to you?"

Barney looked through his wallet as he responded, "I'll be all right. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," the doctor said. "Good luck to you."

The doctor left his room as Barney made a call to a number he found tucked inside his wallet for a ride, slowly got dressed, and then filled out the proper medical forms. Once he was finished, he left the hospital and waited outside for what he expected was a taxi. However, a few minutes later, a black car pulled up and an Indian man stepped out, who swiftly strode over to Barney.

"Hello Barney!" the man spoke up. "It is so good to see you again. I am glad you are well."

Barney stared at the man as he replied, "I'm afraid I don't remember who you are. Are we friends?"

The man smiled as he answered, "Oh yes! Our friends said that you lost your memories. I came to visit you once before you awoke. I am so sorry. My name is Ranjit and I drive for this car service, but if you ever need me to take you somewhere, day or night, I am yours."

"Thank you," Barney responded as he pulled out a key card from his wallet and showed it to Ranjit. "Can you take me here?"

"Of course," Ranjit replied. "Let us go."

Meanwhile…

I was sitting on my couch, while putting on my shoes, when a knock came at my door. A second later, Robin, Marshall, and Lily walked in, but I quickly stood as I finished and the four of us walked out of my apartment together and hailed a taxi to head for the hospital to see Barney. However, as we pulled up in the parking lot about twenty-five minutes later, we saw Barney speaking with Ranjit and watched as he got inside the car.

I turned to look at my friends as I asked, "Where on earth is Barney going? He should still be recovering."

Marshall answered, "Apparently he didn't think so, but you're right to ask about where he's going. He doesn't know where he or any of the rest of us lives."

"We need you to follow that car and do not lose it, please," I said to our driver as we watched Ranjit drive off. "We need to know where Barney's going."

"What could we have possibly said that upset him this much?" Lily asked to no one in particular. "Why would he leave without speaking to us first?"

I responded, "We'll ask him what's going on when we confront him."

When Ranjit's car finally stopped fifteen minutes later, we watched as Barney got out, thanked Ranjit, and then walk inside a hotel. I paid our driver and then each of us followed after Barney. He entered into a hotel room, but before he could close the door behind him, we ran over and shoved our way inside.

Barney quickly asked, "How… what are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Lily retorted as the rest of us looked around the room. "You should be recovering in the hospital and if you didn't want to do that, you should have waited until we came to visit you today so that we could take you home. Why did you come here?"

"I found a key card in my wallet that the police returned to the hospital for me," Barney answered. "There was no ID, no other addresses, and it appears that a lot of, what I am assuming are my things, are here. Do you know why that is?"

I looked at the others and then back at Barney as I replied, "Because you were in the process of moving before everything happened. Listen Barney, did we say something that hurt you last night? Whatever it was, we didn't mean to."

Barney looked away and then took a seat on the bed as he responded, "You guys didn't say or do anything to offend me last night. It was just a lot to take in."

"Barney, you can tell us if we did do something wrong and you can ask us anything you want to know," Robin said as she sat down on the bed beside him and placed her hand over his free one.

"We can only imagine how hard this must be for you," Lily added.

Barney looked away as he pulled his hand out from under Robin's and placed it up against the side of his head and closed his eyes. Robin quickly put her hands into Barney's coat pocket and pulled out a medicine bottle that the doctor had given him for his pain. Marshall went into the bathroom to get him a glass of water to help him to wash it down, as Robin handed him two of the pills to take.

Once he finished doing so, he looked up at Marshall and then over at Robin, who was still sitting beside him, and said, "Thank you, both of you."

I moved closer as I asked softly, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Barney answered. "The doctor said that the pain wouldn't completely disappear for awhile, but I'll be all right. I must have a thick head."

"Barney, please tell us what's bothering you," I pleaded as Robin once again took his hand in her own. "We know something's wrong."

Barney finally looked back at us, stood up, and replied, "I promise you it has nothing to do with anything you've said. Not about yourselves. You guys are great. It's just what you said about me. Why are we even friends? I sound like a terrible person; from the way I treat you and the way I treat women? I can't believe I'm like that and you guys are still here."

As I realized what he was saying and thought about the things we told him last night, each of us finally understood and I responded, "Barney, we're friends because you're a great friend to us. We didn't realize last night that the stories we shared with you made you come off like an egotistical, unfeeling jerk. Believe, that's not who you really are."

"That's right," Marshall continued. "You're an awesome guy. You make us laugh, you live life colorfully, and you've taught us how to live life too. You've taught us so much. I mean…"

"What these guys are trying to say, is that on the outside, you act like the class clown and though you sometimes appear to be a bit full of yourself and unfeeling, the truth is deep down you're the opposite and you hide behind this mask because you're so afraid of being hurt," Lily said as she cut Marshall off. "From time to time, you allow the good side of you to show and that is why we care about you. You are a good man. We can't begin to thank you for some of the things you've done for us."

Barney scoffed as he asked, "What kinds of things could I possibly have done that means so much to you?"

Robin stood up in front of him and as she looked into his eyes, she answered, "Four years ago, I was about to be deported back to Canada unless I could find a job in my chosen field and when I and everyone else were about to say goodbye after failing over and over to do so, you had fought to get me the job I needed. You made it possible for me to stay."

"Last year, I was in a rut and feeling miserable because I had not accomplished anything that I was proud of," I cut in. "I was teaching about architecture, but what I really wanted was to be one and thanks to you fighting me to take a job, I am now designing the new building for Goliath National Bank. I'm the youngest architect to ever build a skyscraper here in New York City."

"And years ago when Marshall and I were engaged, I got scared and I ran off to San Francisco to try to live a dream that wasn't meant to be," Lily continued. "I was miserable there, but I didn't come back because I was ashamed of what I had done. Then, you suddenly showed up one day and convinced me to come home and that Marshall and I were meant to be together. You made me realize what I really wanted and you even bought me my plane ticket home.

Marshall finally spoke as he replied, "If it weren't for you, Lily and I would not be married now, we wouldn't be having this baby, and we wouldn't be so happy."

Robin looked at Barney again as tears formed in her eyes and said, "Your Peter Pan complex is only a part of you, but so is the side we've all just described and we love you for all of it."

"I just wish I could remember," Barney responded sadly. "Can you guys take me home?"


	11. Chapter 11

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Eleven

Once Barney asked us to take him home, the four of us went over to him to give him a hug. Afterward, Robin and Lily guided him toward the door, while Marshall and I rushed over to the room's closet and grabbed as many of Barney's suits as we could. Then, we followed after them.

When we got outside the hotel, we saw that Ranjit was still parked out front waiting for us to come back, thanks to Marshall, who quickly rushed over before we entered and asked him to do so. As Marshall and I were tossing the suits into the trunk, Robin opened the car door and she and Lily were about to gently help Barney inside, since he was moving stiffly and slowly from the pain he was feeling. However, we were all interrupted by someone walking toward us.

"Hello Robin," Kevin said as he unexpectedly ran into us.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" she asked as she was stunned to have run into him again.

Kevin answered, "I was on my way to meet a friend for lunch at the bistro next door. What about you?"

Barney was watching the awkwardness between Robin and the man, who just walked up to them, until Lily gently pushed him forward and helped him get inside the car, while Marshall and I moved to stand beside Robin in order to defend her in case she needed us.

Robin looked over at the car toward Barney and then back at Kevin as she replied, "It's a long story. We've got to go."

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Kevin asked as Robin was about to get into the car.

"Guys, I'll catch a cab and join you guys shortly," she said to us as she turned away from the car and walked over toward Kevin. "I am just going to hear him out."

I asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this."

Robin turned to me and patted me on the cheek as she responded, "I promise I won't be long. Take care of him for me?"

"You got it," Marshall answered as he and I turned to get in the car.

As we all drove away, Robin and Kevin began to walk farther down the street and stopped once they reached the bistro, where Kevin was planning on meeting up with whoever it was he was waiting for. Neither one of them were sure on how to brake the awkward silence that was between them.

"What am I doing here, Kevin?" she suddenly asked bitterly. "I mean, what's on your mind? Shouldn't you be going inside to see if your friend is here yet?"

Kevin smiled as he replied, "I am actually here early and my old college professor from Harvard always has a tendency to run late. How are you doing?"

Annoyed, Robin roughly asked again, "Is that all you wanted? I am in the middle of taking care of something very important."

"Look, I'm sorry," Kevin responded. "I just don't think I'll get the chance to see you again and I wanted to see how you were doing? I see that you found Barney. Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

"I should have known that was all you wanted to know," Robin said angrily. "Dang it, Kevin! Why can't you just… I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. Things have been rough since…"

Kevin finished for her as he continued, "Since Barney disappeared."

Robin nodded and answered, "Yes and no, I haven't told him how I feel about him yet. A lot has happened and I haven't found the right time to talk with him. It's complicated."

"I noticed the sling on his arm and the nasty looking wound on the side of his head," he replied. "Is he all right?"

"No, not really," Robin struggled to respond. "I mean, he's all right physically for now, but before he could disappear for good, he was… he was shot; twice, once in the chest near his right shoulder and on the left side of his head. He doesn't remember anything; not about himself and nothing about us. He was in a coma in the hospital all alone for a month before we knew where he was. He only woke up a few nights ago. Things have been really hard."

Shocked, Kevin said, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Robin. What happened?"

Robin answered, "As I said, it's complicated. Barney was defending a woman from a psycho drunk, who later shot him for it. Thankfully, the scumbag is in prison now."

"Listen, I know that I'm not exactly the wisest choice, but as a therapist, I could help him, if you would like me to," Kevin offered sincerely. "I owe you. If it weren't for what I had done, none of this probably would've happened."

"Thanks, but as you said, I don't think that's a very good idea," Robin replied as she hailed a taxi. "Your professor friend is going to be here any minute and I've got to get going. I hope you're doing well. Good bye, Kevin."

Kevin responded as she got inside the taxi as it pulled over for her, "Good bye, Robin."

Meanwhile…

As we were driving toward Barney's apartment, we all remained silent, not wanting to say anything about Kevin in front of Barney, as Kevin was the one responsible for beginning this whole mess. However, Barney could sense how uncomfortable everyone had become and knew that something was bothering them.

He spoke up first saying, "Is everything all right? Who was that guy and why the uncomfortable silence?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," I responded in hopes that he would drop it. "Kevin was an old friend, whom we've recently had a falling out with. It's a long story. Don't worry about."

"Are he and Robin dating?" Barney asked again.

This time, Marshall was the one who spoke up as he answered, "They used to, but not anymore. He hurt her."

Lily awkwardly continued, "Someone else she cares about got hurt because of him and, uh… I think she just went to speak with him so that she can finally put it all behind her. I mean…"

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" Barney asked as he felt their frustration as they tried to explain.

"Barney, listen," I replied. "There's something important you need to know, but it's not up to us to tell you. It's something only Robin can explain, but we believe she's waiting until you're really up to it. I mean, you've been through a lot and you need time to heal."

Barney smiled sadly, then turned to look out the window as the car suddenly came to a stop and asked, "This is where I live?"

I gently placed my hand over his good shoulder as we looked up at the skyscraper in front of us and answered, "Welcome home, Buddy. Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12

Scherbatsky's Choice

Chapter Twelve

The day after Barney had woken up from his coma, Robin and I worked together to clean up his apartment back to the way it was before he left, except for putting back all of the things he had taken with him. Since he had moved before the shooting with all of his clothes and other personal items, none of us, including Barney, had any idea where his things were.

However, thanks to Barney going to the hotel room he had the key card from once he left the hospital, we managed to find out where he had stashed almost everything else and Marshall, Robin, and I worked to put it all back afterward, while Lily stayed behind with him.

A few weeks passed by since we had brought Barney home. He had most of his suits back in his apartment, but we haven't seen him wear any of them. Instead, he wore t-shirts and jeans, or even sweatpants. He had yet to regain his memories and Robin had yet to have a talk with him about how she felt about him, even though she really wanted to, but she was so afraid of how he might react to the hurt she had caused him and that it could make him feel worse than how he was already feeling.

Since then, we've been spending some of the evenings together, mostly at MacLaren's, talking more about the wild and crazy things we have done, but most nights Barney felt exhaustion due to the medication he was taking for the pain caused by the gunshot wounds. The pain in his chest wasn't as bad, but the migraines he kept having from the shot to the head were intense. Most nights, he just wanted to stay at home. Each of us realized that he was having a difficult time with learning everything all over again, that he was feeling overwhelmed.

One night, Barney finally asked us about the details of the shooting and we explained to him as much as knew, though it wasn't very much. That conversation led Barney to finally asking us to explain to him why he was in the process of moving away, why we didn't know where he was staying while in the moving process, and why he had been registered as a John Doe while he had been in a coma in the hospital.

"You know about that?" Marshall asked stupidly. "I mean… uh…"

"What Marshall's trying to say is that we didn't realize that your doctor had told you," I explained, though I knew that my explanation wasn't any better.

Barney looked at us in frustration and said, "The doctor didn't say anything to me about it. I overheard him and the nurses talking about me one night when they thought I was asleep in my room."

I continued, "Barney, we're so sorry. We never meant for you to find out about these things that way. We should have told you, but we didn't want to overwhelm you. It's complicated."

"Did I do something to hurt you that made me think your lives would have been better off without me?" Barney asked sadly.

"No of course not, Barney," Lily responded. "Why ever would you think that? We told you how much we care about you. It's just that…"

Robin interrupted Lily as she spoke up saying, "There's some things I need to talk to you about; some things I should have told you some time ago, but I was too afraid of hurting you any more than I already have, especially since everything that has happened."

We all looked at Robin with surprise and I was about to say something until Lily suddenly cut me off as she began to push us toward the door while she replied, "I think we should leave the two of them alone to talk, unless you would like us to stay, Robin?"

"No, that's all right," Robin answered. "Thanks, Lil."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," I said as I walked out of the apartment, followed by Lily and a speechless Marshall.

After we left, Robin began to pace slowly around Barney's apartment as he just stared at her, not really sure if he should say anything. Instead, he decided to keep quiet until she was ready to talk. However, her pacing and thinking was suddenly cut off by a moan escaping Barney's mouth as he suddenly threw a hand up to the side of his head and doubled over in pain.

Robin rushed over and held onto him as she cried out, "Barney, what's happening? Are you all right?"

Barney nodded slowly as he responded, "The pains have been coming on more often lately, but I can handle it. I promise you I'm fine."

"No you're not," Robin replied roughly. "Why haven't you told us the pain's been this bad?"

"I promise you, I'm all right now," Barney said as he finally straightened up and looked directly at Robin. "Please tell me what's been troubling you. I've noticed you've been more distant than the others, especially since you ran into your old boyfriend, Kevin. Please tell me, what's going on?"

Robin put her head down sadly as tears began to fall down her face, while Barney reached up and gently put a hand to her cheek as he looked into her eyes. She smiled as she looked back at him.

Robin finally spoke up softly as she began, "A while ago, you and I were dating people, whom we both cared about very much. But deep down, we also felt something was missing. Something wasn't right and it wasn't until we were deep into our relationships that something happened; something happened between you and me. Years ago, you and I dated for a few months, but we realized at the time that it was a mistake. However, neither one of us could let go of how we felt for each other. While I was dating Kevin and you were dating someone, we spent one more night together and it was beautiful, but I got scared and…"

Barney suddenly looked away and said, "Nora, her name was Nora."

"How did you know that?" Robin asked as Barney slowly rose from his knees and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands as he was deep in thought. "Did you… did you just remember…?"

"I told you that I never stopped thinking about you and then asked you to meet me at MacLaren's so that we could talk about us," Barney continued without looking back at her. "I broke up with Nora that night because I truly wanted to be with you."

He finally looked at Robin and she smiled as tears continued to fall down her cheeks and she responded, "Barney, you're remembering! Keep going."

Barney nodded as he replied, "Except that you chose Kevin instead. You broke my heart that night; because you got scared?"

"Yes, I got scared because of how our relationship ended before and because I was afraid that you would eventually get bored with me and go back to all of your women," Robin answered. "When Kevin told me why he loved me… I…"

"You felt you'd be safe with him and that he would never hurt you like you believed I could," Barney said as he reached down and put both hands over her cheeks as he began to kiss her, but stopped so that he could finish talking. "I may be the last person you should choose and believe me, I understand, but I promise you, that I would never intentionally hurt you. Not like I did after we broke up. I love you, Robin. I have for a long time and I always will."

Robin leaned up and kissed him back before she responded, "I know, but I was afraid that I realized it too late when you disappeared. After Kevin finally told us what he had done, those things he said to hurt you and get you to leave, we looked for you everywhere for over a month. It wasn't until later that we found out you had been shot and were in the hospital in a coma. We never would have let you be alone for all that time, if we'd known. I love you too, Barney. I choose you."

On the evening of April the twelfth, something spectacular happened; actually two spectacular things happened. Robin and Barney kissed again and this time for the first time as two people, who were truly in love. They made love that night and Barney had finally regained his memories. Your Uncle Barney always said that to him, the physical pain, as well as the emotional pain, was all worth it for this moment.

Around eleven-thirty that same evening, Robin called me up and asked me if Lily and Marshall were still with me here in the city. When I told her yes and started to ask her if everything was all right between her and Barney, she told me to have us meet her at MacLaren's around midnight. I told her we'd be there right away. We left my apartment right away and waited.

When she finally arrived, Barney was walking in behind her and they were both wearing their raincoats, since it was pouring rain outside. Robin took a seat in the booth beside me, while Lily and Marshall were sitting in the seat across from us. Barney turned away from us and slowly grabbed a chair from the table next to us as Lily, Marshall, and I kept looking between Robin and Barney and waited for them to explain what was going on.

Robin began to undo her coat, as did Barney as he finally spoke up saying, "You know, Ted, for once I would appreciate it if you would actually suit up like I asked you to."

It was in that moment when both Barney and Robin dramatically whipped off their coats and revealed that they were both wearing suits. We all cheered as we saw Barney once again wearing a suit and beginning to act like his old self.

"Does this mean…?" I began to ask eagerly. "Does this mean you remember?"

"Barney Stinson is back, Bro, and tonight we are going to party like there's no tomorrow!" Barney answered excitedly as he raised his hand for a high five from each of us. "Tonight is a legendary night."

We all began to cheer even louder until Lily finally spoke up as she asked, "What happened tonight? How did you…?"

Robin replied, "I started to tell Barney what I've been wanting to tell him for so long, until he suddenly fell to his knees in pain because another one of his headaches. I tried to get him to rest, but he begged me to tell him what was wrong and so I finally did. I was about halfway through when he suddenly began to remember. It turns out that the migraines he's been having were his memories trying to break through the cloud over his mind. We talked and I finally told him I loved him."

"And I told her that I was still in love with her," Barney said.

"Wait, does this mean that the two of you are back together?" Lily asked.

Barney and Robin looked at each other as they smiled and then kissed, when all of us suddenly began to cheer all over again. I ran over to Carl and told him to give out beers to everyone still in the bar. Everyone else joined us in our celebration and even though Carl was supposed to close MacLaren's down by two o'clock, our celebration went on much later into the morning.

Sometime, in the near future…

Lily suddenly walked in on Barney and me as we were talking inside his dressing room at the chapel on the day of his wedding. She told me that the bride wanted to see me before the ceremony. I patted Barney on his shoulder as I got up to leave and then walked down the hall to the bride's dressing room. I knocked on the door and when she called out for me to enter, I walked into the room and smiled as I admired Robin as she stood in front of the mirror in her beautiful wedding gown.

"You look amazing!" I said to her as she turned around and smiled.

"Thank you!" she replied. "Do you think he'll like it?"

I nodded and answered, "You could wear a paper bag and he would still think you looked awesome! You made the right choice, Scherbatsky! You and Barney are perfect for each other."

She laughed and responded, "And if you wait patiently for our reception, you may find your perfect woman."

And kids, as you know, she was right. Your Uncle Barney had remembered about the woman he had met and tried to set me up with however long ago it was before our lives were changed forever because of a tragedy. This was the same girl, whose number he had given me before he almost moved away from us and that I had forgotten about. She was the same girl, who loves to read the classics and loves Star Wars. And when we met, it was love at first sight.

The End


	13. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
